


THE MYSTERY BOX - An AHS: Cult Fic

by highnoonrants



Category: AHS - Fandom, AHS: Cult, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult, Cult - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Blowjobs, Bondage, Edge Play, Fucking Machine, Kinktober, M/M, handjobs, mystery box of sex toys, yeah this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnoonrants/pseuds/highnoonrants
Summary: Harrison and Kai have had eyes on each other ever since they first met and now that the Cult is getting closer and bigger than ever, Kai wants some alone time with Harrison. They both do. And that's where the fun begins.





	THE MYSTERY BOX - An AHS: Cult Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! This was for Kinktober and I actually skipped a few days and went ahead and did day 10??? The prompts were edge play and fucking machine. I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> (This took forever and too long lol ;; I HOPE I DID THE TWO JUSTICE)
> 
> ALSO: this takes place after ep 5 of AHS: Cult!

Harrison had lost himself to his thoughts as he sipped his coffee while working on his laptop at the local Starbucks, one of the many you could find in this small suburban town. Last night had shocked him. He wasn’t sure why. He was so confident when holding that nail gun to J.B.’s head. So sure they were making the right call. J.B. was weak. But so was Harrison. He just managed to hide it better. The deeper he got into Kai’s cult, the more he had to keep his wall up. Harrison had liked J.B. and J.B. had liked him back. Harrison wasn’t sure in what way this shared sympathy meant to each of them but he did know that they fucked and they fucked hard. Each time better than the last. Harrison saddened by not only the lost of J.B. but of his beautiful hard cock as well.

Kai was absolutely crazy to make them all partake in such a brutal act. Nails to the head, one by one. Archaic. But it was done and over with. He couldn’t change anything so he might as well try to move on. Harrison would never forget J.B. Even though he would never see him again, never touch him again, Harrison had to adjust his pants just at the thought him

“How are you doing, buddy?”, came a voice behind Harrison, a pair of hands resting on his shoulder. Frightened, Harrison turned around to find Kai looking down at him, his sinister smile plastered on his face as always. Harrison broke into a smile, his mind coming back to reality. “I’m doing good. Currently job searching, rebuilding my resume… normal stuff for a chance in pace, ya know?”, Harrison said, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Harrison always got nervous around Kai and not in a bad way. 

I think their shower room introduction played a part in this. He’d seen Kai’s dick. He had even seen him come, his hung cock shooting loads onto the shower wall. Harrison adjusted his pants again. “Oh good! That’s smart. Getting a part time job would give you a low profile…”, Kai responded as he sat down in front of Harrison, his blue hair flowing freely versus being tied up as usual. “That’s my plan!”, replied Harrison even though it was only the half truth. Harrison wanted it for that reason but he also needed some normalcy to balance out his life and he wasn’t finding that going to the gym everyday to work where he murdered his old boss.

“So what brings you here, Kai? Another plan? Target? Meeting?”, questioned Harrison, trying to remain cool while suppressing his fantasies about Kai fucking the shit out of him. Kai gave him a look that scared him but also turned him on. Only Kai could do this to Harrison. Make him afraid and horny at the same time. “Oh! Yeah! I just wanted to see you, Harrison. I was shopping at that Piggly Wiggly across the street and saw you through the window. I didn’t see Jack nearby so I thought something might be wrong. Plus I’ve been wanting to have some alone time with you. It’s just I don’t get to talk a lot with you during our meetings casue everyone always has questions. Except you, Harrison. You never do.”, Kai said, his voice seducing Harrison with every word. 

“Well, it’s pretty simple. The plans I mean. Plus I find not inquiring more peaceful to the soul.”, Harrison said as he took a sip of his coffee. “I’ve always liked the way you think. The simplicity of it… It’s fucking sexy, Harrison.”, replied Kai, Harrison looking shocked, his cock growing even harder. “Had Kai just called him “sexy”?? What the fuck was happening?”, he thought to himself. “Sorry if that was out of line, Harrison. I just… ever since that day in the locker rooms, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. I replay that moment every time I masturbate.”, Kai said, a sly grin forming on his face. Harrison has an even more shocked look on his face. This was actually happening.

Kai’s face was one of accomplishment. He was proud of himself. Harrison decided to just got it. “Me too, Kai. I replay that day every time I come and I’ve never come harder. I wanted you the second I met you. I knew you were honest in that you loved pussy but I could tell you wanted something more, something harder to fill you up. So yeah. Same here, Kai.”, “Harrison said, his boner more prominent in his pants. 

Kai gave Harrison a look of hunger, a look that Harrison knew all too well from his nightly trips to Detroit. They were gonna fuck. 

-

“It’s been a rough few days. Why don’t we take a break and head back to my place?”, Kai asked. “What about mine? It’s empty now, no chance of Winter walking in. We can be as loud as we want and fuck wherever we want.”, asked Harrison. A smile sprung on Kai’s face as he needed contently. He did make made note that he still needed to stop by his place to grab a few things. Harrison was intrigued but didn’t want to question Kai. They both grabbed their stuff and were soon on the way to stop by Kai’s place, neither of them know how stupidly amazing these next few hours were going to be.

After a quick stop at Kai’s place, the two arrived at Harrison’s lovely house about 20 minutes later. They decided to take Harrison’s car instead of them driving separately to try not to raise too many questions. Harrison found the drive hard because his mind was on fire with thoughts about Kai. “Is this reality? Remember how big he was?? Is he a top? Please be a top!!”, he thought to himself quietly. These thoughts had him in a sexual daze, his eyes darting over to Kai’s every few seconds. Kai made small talk and there but truth be told his mind was on fire in the same way. 

Harrison exited the car followed by Kai who had his mysterious box that they’d stopped by to grab. Harrison didn’t need to show Kai around since the death of J.B. took place just upstairs in his attic. With how much they used his home, Harrison was sure Kai had probably made his own key by now. They both walked inside and as soon as the door closed, Kai threw himself onto Harrison, the box hitting the floor, grabbing his head between his hands and kissing him, his tongue entering his mouth with force. 

Harrison was caught off guard but soon found himself in the swing of it, one hand on Kai’s back, the other grabbing his ass. They kissed, moans escaping their mouths, hands everywhere. Kai pulled away, grabbed Harrison’s bulge and said, “Where should be take this party? The couch, maybe?”. Harrison nodded in agreement, pulling Kai with him toward the couch. 

Kai started pulling at Harrison’s shirt, throwing the shirt from his chiseled, hairy body. Harrison did the same to Kai and started to work on his jeans, kissing his chest and stomach along the way. Harrison needed to free his cock. He needed to touch it and taste it. In a quick movement, Harrison pulled Kai’s pants down, his cock covered only by the thin fabric of his underwear. Kai grabbed Harrison’s hair, each moment bringing him pure bliss and pulled him up, kissing him hard and undoing his buckle, pulling his pants down as well as his underwear. Kaid looked down at Harrison’s cock, his beautiful, thick cock. He couldn’t wait to taste him. Kai started kissing Harrison’s neck, licking him in different places, making Harrison moan in pleasure 

Kai soon found himself rubbing Harrison’s shaft, Harrison fumbling for words, his mind blown. Harrison reached his hands for Kai’s waistband and pulled his boxer briefs down, his cock springing free. Just as beautiful and hung as he remembered. Kai threw Harrison onto the couch, Harrison at a perfect spot to sit and appreciate Kai’s body. Those training session really did pay off. 

Kai got onto his knees and licked his lips, getting his mouth wet and ready. He grabbed Harrison’s cock with one hand, the other resting on his inner thigh. He slowly began to jerk his hands up and down, each movement having Harrison in a fit of moan ablaze in pleasure. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Kai positioned his mouth to his cock and slowly licked the tip, his tongue swirling over his head, each nerve lighting up. Soon his whole mouth was on Harrison’s cock, Kai’s head bobbing up and down, fitting as much in his mouth as he could. His cock was so big! Harrison looked down at Kai watching him as he sucked and licked his cock, each time feeling better than the last. Kai was, yet again, proud. Proud as he licked Harrison’s shaft, his head, all of him. Proud because once he was warmed up, he started to deepthroat him, Harrison’s dick hitting the back of Kai’s throat repeatedly. Each movement making Harrison scream and moan even louder. Harrison pulled at Kai, trying to get some distance between his face and his cock. “Baby, that felt so fucking amazing… I just- don’t want to come yet.”, Harrison said through gasps of air.

“Alright. I can make you edge a little.”, said Kai as he winked. Harrison wasn’t sure what he had just done but it might be a whole before he came. “Thank you, baby.”, Harrison tried to muster before Kai threw his naked self onto his lap. Kai rode his hips, his ass giving Harrison’s throbbing cock some friction. Kai reached for his face and started kissing him again, their tongues exploring each other's mouth.

They were both in heaven. Their naked bodies entangled in that moment. Harrison wanted to lift Kai up and slam him down onto his cock but with the way Kai was moving, he knew he wasn’t the one in control. 

“Why don’t we take this to the bed? I have a few things I think you’re gonna enjoy.”, Kai said as he looked back at the box he had dropped earlier, a mysterious look in his eyes. Harrison nodded, a look of intense pleasure in his eyes. Kai hopped off his lap and grabbed the box, Harrison watching his every movie. “Come on, babe… Your ass isn’t gonna fuck itself!”, Kai said in his seductive, monotone voice. Harrison got up and they both hurried to the bedroom 

-

Kai’s mystery box had been full of sex toys. Harrison hadn’t expect this and somehow it made him even harder. “You have no idea what I’m about to do to you.”, Kai said as he removed the first item from the box. It was bed restraints. To tease Harrison, Kai was only taking one thing out of the box at a time as needed. 

Kai was quick to restrain Harrison, his arms and legs pointed to the four corners of the bed. He couldn’t movie his hands much but his legs were a bit more looser. As he tried to move he could barely bring his knees up, the restraints teasing him as much as Kai. The next item Kai took out of the box was a blindfold. He placed it over Harrison’s eyes. The material was sheer so Harrison could only make the outline of what was happening.

Kai surprised Harrison and started to work his cock again, jerking and sucking it, the precum entering his mouth. Harrison moaned and screamed Kai’s name, his cock throbbing in his mouth. Kai lifted Harrison’s legs as far as the restraints would go. He made them this way for a reason. The next item Kai pulled out was lube. Harrison could hear the bottle. He thought it might be lube but couldn’t be sure, especially since this was Kai he was with. In one quick movement, Kai inserted two fingers into Harrison. “YES BABY FINGER ME!”, Harrison yelled followed by a series of moans. Kai was more than happy to comply and started to move his two fingers in and out, each time a bit faster. Harrison’s body was twitching as Kai rubbed against his prostate.

After a few more thrusts with his hand, Kai stopped and grabbed the lube again. He covered his own cock in the gel and whispered, “I’m gonna fuck you now, Harrison. Super fucking hard. I want you to take every inch until I come inside you. And than you’ll come. Understand?” Harrison nodded in agreement, his dick growing harder. Kai was dominating him and he loved every second. 

Kai took his own cock in his hand and thrusted into Harrison, a moan escaping both of their mouths. It had been so long since Kai had last fucked. It felt so good. His thrusts started to pick up quickly and was soon pounding Harrison’s ass, each thrust sending a shock of pleasure into each other’s bodies. The sound of Kai’s balls slapping against his ass made Harrison want more. Kai found himself working toward his climax as he grabbed Harrison’s cock and started to jerk it yet again, Harrison shuddering in pleasure at the surprise. Kai’s thrusts got harder and he found himself close. He jerked Harrison’s cock and could tell he was right there so he let go, his attention back to focusing on himself, his thrusts rapid as he slammed in and out of his ass.   
Kai was there. He continued thrusting, his orgasm incredible. He shot his load into Harrison who was happy to accept every drop. Kai pulled out as his orgasm began to fade, his attention going back to Harrison. “It’s your turn now, babe. Give me a sec.”, Kai said as he reached for the mystery box. The last item he pulled out was a pocket pussy. But this one was special and expensive. You just sat it on your dick, fine tuned the settings and let it take you there. 

Kai fastened Harrison’s leg restraints, making sure he couldn’t move. “You wanna come?”, Kai asked, rubbing Harrison’s chest. “Yes please! I don’t know how much longer I can last!”, Harrison replied with desperation, his breath short. “Okay than.”, Kai stated as he fixed the settings on the toy. He placed it on Harrison’s hard cock. “What th- What’s happening?”, Harrison asked, worry in his voice. “Don’t worry babe, I’m gonna you come so good. I just won’t be touching your cock is all.”, Kai replied.

“What does th-”, Harrison tried to reply but Kai had hit the switch on the toy, beginning the job. Harrison’s mind was in pure bliss. This thing, whatever it was, felt so fucking good. The toy started to pick up speed. Holy shit! Kai started rubbing his hands all over Harrison’s chest, playing with his nipples, kissing him all over. 

Harrison’s body was twitching, his natural reflexes pulling at the restraints. “Holy fuck!”, he thought to himself. The toy picked up speed. Harrison moaned and screamed in pleasure. It felt so good. He was getting closer and right before his orgasm hit, the machine jerked faster making him come, his orgasm exploding through his body. He throbbed and throbbed, rope after rope of come lining the walls of the toy.

Kai stopped the toy and took off Harrison’s blindfolds while undoing his restraints. “So how was it?”, Kai asked with a proud smile. “I’m gonna need you to do whatever that was for forever, please.” “Trust me, there’s more where that came from.”, Kai replied with a wink


End file.
